Modern semiconductor devices, such as Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) are often high density devices with small feature sizes. For example, the wall-to-wall pitch size of some MOSFETs in use today is on the order of 1-2 microns. As device size decreases, the correspondingly reduced contact electrode area and thickness of gate oxide within the device typically result in an undesirable increase of its Kelvin contact impedance and reduction of its breakdown voltage. The problem is more pronounced in power MOSFET devices, which often conduct high current and demand high breakdown voltage.